


Blasphemy

by blacksheep007



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, JYJ - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacksheep007/pseuds/blacksheep007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No, it’s not. Why do you think you were sent here? It was fate. We were destined to meet again and you know it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blasphemy

Father Shim Changmin was busy writing his sermon when a soft knock on the door alerted him of his visitor. He told the person that the door was unlocked and that he could come in. The door creaked open and when Changmin looked up to see who his visitor was, his breath got caught in his throat. Kim Jaejoong, a handsome young man who he met one time in one of the bars in a faraway town before he got ordained. And as fate would have it, they met again in the same town where he was assigned and where Jaejoong lived.

 

“Jaejoong~ssi, what are you doing here?” Changmin asked nervously from his seat. He hastily walked up to the door and dragged Jaejoong inside his office locking the door behind them to avoid anyone to hear their conversation.

 

“I can’t forget about you. Ever since that night, I can’t. You were always on my mind-I thought I was going crazy.” Jaejoong answered earnestly while facing Changmin’s back as the priest walked back behind his desk.

 

“Please, I beg you. This can’t happen. I’m a priest and it’s against my beliefs what you’re asking of me.” Changmin replied back as he faced Jaejoong. He knew exactly what Jaejoong felt. He too had a hard time forgetting about the young man. How he looked that night as he writhed in ecstasy under his body. How his voice sounded as he pleaded to please fuck him harder, faster, just like that. But he had to turn his back. He couldn’t let his one mistake ruin what his parents had dreamt of him becoming.

 

“That wasn’t what you said when you were fucking me.” Jaejoong walked in front of Changmin’s desk, bracing his arms on the hard wood, as he talked to the other guy. “Don’t you remember the dirty things you said to me? How tight and hot I felt around your hard cock. I know you want me, and I know you felt how I felt. This, between us, we could have something more.” Jaejoong added in a sultry voice, full of sin.

 

Changmin was having a hard time concentrating; his heart beat faster and faster behind his chest as he locked eyes with Jaejoong’s beautiful ones. His knees felt weak as he tried and tried to resist. Jaejoong’s eyes were just like how they were before; deep, true and so full of affection that despite them being strangers he felt an instant pull towards the other that he couldn’t quite explain. Not able to support himself anymore, he sat back on his chair and ran his hands through his hair.

 

“It was a moment of weakness. It was wro---” his mouth stopped working when Jaejoong suddenly appeared beside him, swiveling his chair so they were facing each other.

 

“No, it’s not. Why do you think you were sent here? It was fate. We were destined to meet again and you know it.” Jaejoong said, slowly climbing onto the priest's desk, placing his feet on either side of Changmin's thighs, and dragging the wheel chair closer to him. Changmin ended up situated between his legs, just where he wanted him.

 

“Have you forgotten?” Jaejoong asked in a husky voice. He leant backward as he traced his fingers on his clavicle and added. “How you said... that I was such a good boy for you." He popped open one of his buttons, revealing the milky white skin of his chest. Changmin couldn’t help but stare... he swallowed loudly as his mouth dried upon remembering that night. “How you gripped my hips so tightly as you pounded my ass with your hard cock. It left bruises you know. And every time I'd see them, all I’ll think about was our time together and I'd get turned on.” Two more buttons were opened, revealing Jaejoong's hard pink nipples. Changmin licked his lips at the sight. His mind went back to the night where he laved his tongue on those hard little nubs and nipped and sucked and licked them as the owner moaned wantonly beneath him.

 

“I know you want me. And I am offering myself up to you. I have been yours since that night. You can do as you please with me.” Jaejoong was half naked now; his shirt had been discarded on the floor. He got off of the desk and proceeded to straddle Changmin’s lap, showering soft-quick kisses up and down his jaw. Changmin let out a groan beneath him; his will to resist Jaejoong was floating away by the second and when Jaejoong ground his hips against his...he knew he had lost it. His cock twitched happily in his trousers as Jaejoong continued to rub their clothed erections together.

 

 _“Please Changmin, take me. Fuck me. I need you.”_ Jaejoong’s head tipped back revealing his neck and immediately Changmin latched his lips onto that skin. He nipped and sucked the skin under Jaejoong’s ear, the place he knew drove the other crazy. Changmin himself groaned as Jaejoong let out the most sensuous noise he has ever heard. It made his cock harder than before.

 

Changmin’s left hand reached one of Jaejoong’s hardened nubs and twisted it, making the other writhe and moan beneath him. Jaejoong rubbed their clothed erections harder. The friction, despite being hindered by their clothes, was amazing. Both of them moaned and groaned at the friction, their cocks leaked of pre-cum, as their bodies were consumed with lust. . When Changmin bent his head down and started to suck on Jaejoong’s sensitive nipples; Jaejoong started to spasm, signaling Changmin he was nearing his orgasm. A flick of the tongue and a hard bite on Jaejoong’s right nipple drove Jaejoong to his release. His body arched, head tipped back, mouth opened slightly, and his chest heaved as he rode out his orgasm.

 

“You’re such a slut. A simple twist, flick and bite on your nipple and you came. Such a _bad, bad boy_...” Whispered Changmin near Jaejoong’s ear, who was still a little out of it. Then he gripped the other’s hair and tipped his head back, “You should atone for your sins or you’ll be punished.” He added and gently pushed Jaejoong off of him and onto the floor. Jaejoong dropped to the ground with a soft oomph, despite the gentle manner Changmin had dropped him. They looked into each other’s eyes, the deep feeling of need, affection and lust clouded them.

 

Jaejoong stood up languidly from his position on the floor.

 

“Forgive me Father, for I have sinned...” Jaejoong started as he popped open the button of his soiled pants, opened its fly, then dropped his pants on the floor along with his briefs. His half hard cock displayed only for Changmin to see. “It’s been months since my last confession...” Jaejoong continued as he dropped on his knees in front of Changmin, who was touching his erection through his pants as he looked lustfully at Jaejoong with hooded eyes.

 

Jaejoong then replaced Changmin’s hand and set it aside, then proceeded to open the priest’s pants, freeing the hard cock that he had dreamed of every single day since they last met. Both of them let out a groan when Jaejoong held the hard member in his hand. The tip of Changmin’s cock was pearling with pre-cum... Jaejoong gave it an experimental lick and tasted Changmin’s unique essence once again. “I have dreamed of your cock every day... of how it felt _inside_ me. Of how you fucked me the last time... your eyes were so gentle even as you fucked me so hard.” Jaejoong muttered as he pumped the priest’s cock in his hand. ““For these and all the sins of my past life, especially for my sins of the flesh, I am truly not sorry.” He finished with a smirk as he stopped his hand from pumping Changmin.

 

“How can a bad boy like you be forgiven if you don’t ask for forgiveness?” Changmin asked through gritted teeth, annoyed at Jaejoong when he stopped the handjob he was giving him in favor of standing up. “Are you willing to be given punishment for all your wrong doings?”

 

“Yes _Father_ , it’s only through punishment that I know I'll be forgiven.” Jaejoong said flirtatiously as he reached for the priest’s collared shirt and suddenly ripped it open. Buttons flew everywhere, and Jaejoong licked his lips at the sight of Changmin’s strong chest. “Hmmm...” Jaejoong groaned as he ran his palms appreciatively along the hard muscle of Changmin’s torso.

 

“A-and the Lord said 'Ask and it will be given to you'...” Changmin stuttered, his whole body shaking, as his senses continued to be consumed with lust. He was trying really hard to restrain himself from flipping Jaejoong over his wooden desk and pounding his sweet tight hole.

 

“Please Father, I want you to punish me. I’ve been a very bad boy and I need you to punish me.” Jaejoong turned his back on the priest and pressed his white, perky ass on the priest’s erection, rubbing it up and down. The friction made the two men moan and gasp.

 

Changmin gripped Jaejoong by the arm and made him stop rubbing his ass on his cock and pulled him closer to his chest so that he could whisper in Jaejoong’s ear. “What a horny little slut you are, always so wanton... like a _**bitch**_ in heat.” Changmin’s grip only tightened as he said those words, making Jaejoong wince at the pressure indenting his arm. “Tell me Jaejoong~ssi, have you let anyone touch you since the last time we met?” Jaejoong reluctantly nodded his head in reply.

 

Jaejoong’s answer brought an unpredictable tightening in his chest that caused an anger so consuming... at just the thought of other people fucking Jaejoong, seeing him open and wanton like that... that he didn't know what to do with it. He believed they didn’t have the right, because he and he alone can see and have Jaejoong like this.

 

“ _Whore_. You really ought to be punished.” Changmin sneered, and then grabbed Jaejoong’s hair so tightly that it made the other cringe in pain. He had to do something to dispel some of the anger he felt, so he shove the things on top of his desk with his free hand; his documents, pens, all dropped unceremoniously onto the floor. He flipped Jaejoong on his stomach, lying him on the desk harshly. The side of Jaejoong's face was pressed down on top of the wooden surface. “A tramp like you must be really dirty by now. Have you let all those men cum inside you?” Changmin asked as he knead Jaejoong’s ass with his hand roughly.

 

“No, never. I won’t let them. No one can compare to you. I was looking for someone to make me feel like you did. But none of them even came close. I was such as slut Changmin. I let those men touch me, fuck me but I never let them cum inside me. I was wrong Changmin; please I need to be punished. Punish me Changmin. So you can forgive me.”

 

Jaejoong felt Changmin shift, reach into one of his desk drawers, open one, and heard him rummage through his stuff looking for something. He was curious as hell, but dared not to look. After Changmin found what he was looking for, his attention was pulled back to Jaejoong. “If you want punishment for absolution, then I shall give it to you.” Changmin said and without warning slapped Jaejoong’s ass so hard his body arched from the pain, but the moan he let out was undeniably for pleasure.

 

“Start counting,” Changmin ordered as three succeeding slaps assaulted Jaejoong’s ass, making the white skin red.

 

“Two, _*smack*_ three _*smack*_ , four _*smack*_ , five _*smack*_ , six _*smack*_ , s-seven _*smack*_ , e-eight _*smack*_ , n-nine _*smack*_ , t-tenn _*smack*_ ,… Oooooh Changmin. Fuck fuck.. So good Father. More, I want more... my cock is so hard right now and fuck Father. Fuck, hit me more. Your boy wants to be punished well.” Begged Jaejoong, “You’re really such a good boy Jaejoong, so hungry for me. No matter what I do to you. You just take it like a good little bitch.” Changmin said, his eyes looked at Jaejoong lovingly though his voice sounded arrogant, proud and smug. “You’re mine and mine only, got that?” Changmin added, slapping the abused flesh lightly before kneading the sensitive skin of Jaejoong’s ass. Jaejoong whimpered and nodded eagerly, this complete submission seemed to only fuel Changmin’s lust more, especially when Jaejoong jutted out his ass more; offering it to Changmin which Changmin accepted as he gave him five more quick spanks.

 

  
“Such a good boy, huh Jaejoong? You’re such a good boy for Father.” Changmin said, he bent down and laid kisses along Jaejoong’s smooth back. He hummed as he tasted the salty flavor of Jaejoong’s sweat that covered his smooth back.

 

“Yes Father, Jaejoong is a good boy only for you.” Jaejoong replied back, his whole body trembling. He can’t help but voice out a satisfied moan along with a sort of purring noise in the back of his throat as he tried to rub his ass up and down Changmin’s cock more restlessly.

 

Changmin kissed a trail further down and soon, his lips touched Jaejoong sore bum. “God Jaejoong. You don’t know how much I’ve wanted to do this to you. You think you’re the only one going crazy. You have no idea how much I wanna fuck you right now.” Changmin admitted as he dropped down to his knees in front of Jaejoong’s butt.

 

“Ohhhh.. Father. Please. I want you now.” Jaejoong whined impatiently, wiggling his ass.

 

“Patience baby, all good things come to those who wait. You must remember that.” He reminded as he spread open Jaejoong’s crack, revealing his twitching hole. "Mmmm… look at this...” Changmin said to no one in particular as he stared at the deliciously twitching puckered pink ring, gently caressing it. “You must have really missed me since you’re winking at me like this...” he smiled. He then proceeded to get closer, placing his mouth near Jaejoong's hole, his hot breath grazing the rim. Jaejoong pushed out his ass, wishing for more. Changmin’s tongue then presses into him, making him moan wantonly, “Ohhh God Father Changmin that feels so good.” Jaejoong grunted as Changmin swiped his wet appendage at the contracting ring of muscles, causing Jaejoong to let out a weak whimper and to desperate buck backwards. Changmin then inserted his tongue, skirting the outside lightly before pressuring more and breaking through the relaxing ring of muscle to taste the inside walls of Jaejoong’s passage. Jaejoong let out incoherent words and wanton sounds as Changmin had his way with him.

 

“I need to make sure you’re clean. Since you let all those bastards fuck you. I’m gonna have to clean you very thoroughly.” Said Changmin as he reached beside him and took the bottle of holy water he placed there earlier. He poured a generous amount of it on Jaejoong’s crack, then he proceeded to lick the running water. Circling his tongue around to smear the water into Jaejoong’s twitching hole. “Ohh shit. Yes yes.. ohhhh..” Jaejoong was writhing but Changmin took hold of Jaejoong’s hips to make him steady. He continued to lick Jaejoong to make sure that the opening was wet enough. When he thought it was already, he plunged his finger along with his tongue deeper into Jaejoong, wiggling it inside. He moaned at Jaejoong’s heady but unique essence, spreading his buttcheeks further apart so he can concentrate on the area further. Changmin then inserted another finger into Jaejoong tight hole, along with his tongue. The water made it easier, but not enough to ease his passage in.

 

“I-I got lube. Pants. Back pocket.” Jaejoong panted. The priest got up, but before he fetched the lube, he grabbed the bottle of holy water and emptied its contents inside Jaejoong’s hole. Jaejoong hissed at the cold contact, but hushed as soon as he heard Changmin say, “Don’t you dare let a single drop out, I need to cleanse your ass thoroughly.” And with one last swat on Jaejoong’s butt, Changmin walked off to where Jaejoong’s pants were. It didn’t take him long, and soon enough he was behind Jaejoong; admiring the other's smooth looking skin and his clenched ass that was doing its best to keep the water inside.

 

Jaejoong laid over the table, skin flushed red looking like an offering. “Changmin please, I need you. Take me. Take me now.” Jaejoong breathed out, his voice came out in pants. His cock was rock hard, stood proudly like a pole as beads of pre-cum leaked out from his slit. He humped the air, hips moving uncontrollably, wanting something, anything, to appease his sensitive cock.

 

Changmin considered Jaejoong’s words for several minutes, taking his time as he looked over Jaejoong's splayed naked body. He had to grip the base of his cock just to stop himself from cumming. Changmin stood behind Jaejoong for a little while longer, one hand on Jaejoong’s hips, while the other spread the copious amounts of lube onto his hard cock. He didn’t do anything more than that, jerking himself slowly as he admired the soft smooth skin of Jaejoong’s back, his taut glistening muscles and the way they trembled under his touch. “C-changmin, please…” Jaejoong said pleadingly, looking back over his shoulder to watch Changmin.

 

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard baby. So hard, you’ll be able to feel me for months.” Changmin’s voice was dark and promised hard fucking. He poured a generous amount of lube over Jaejoong’s crack, letting the cold liquid dribble onto his skin and into his hole. He inserted one finger first, moving it in and out easily into Jaejoong’s wet passage... making the man laying on the table moan in approval. Jaejoong’s muscle were slowly relaxing to Changmin’s intrusion, enabling him to add a second finger. Jaejoong was making noises that would put even the most experienced porn star to shame. His voice came out low and sexy, like it came from the back of his throat. The sound easily made Changmin’s dick twitch appreciatively. “You like that baby?” Changmin asked huskily as he pumped his fingers harder and faster into Jaejoong’s tight hole. He then added a third finger, the action made Jaejoong gasp, his body convulsing in excitement as Changmin hit his prostate with each pump.

 

“Oh God, sooo good. Changmin. God. Fuck.. god.” Jaejoong babbled incoherently. His senses overridden by lust and desire for the man having his way with him. “Fuck me please, I need you.” he pleaded.

 

Changmin let out a snort at the sound of Jaejoong’s begging to hide his amusement. Ohh how he loved Jaejoong’s pleading voice. It made him as horny as a teenager hitting puberty. The desire spread throughout his body, like molten lava erupting from a volcano. Not wanting to wait any longer, he removed his fingers from Jaejoong and lined his leaking hard cock on his twitching hole, and without warning, impaled himself inside Jaejoong. Jaejoong screamed, but thankfully, Changmin silenced his yell by covering Jaejoong’s mouth with his hand. “Ohhhh fuck... just as I remembered, so hot and so fucking tight. Goddd…” Changmin grunted as he fucked himself into Jaejoong’s sweet tight hole. His movements were erratic and without rhythm, guided only by pure lust and animal instinct.

 

“Is this what you want? Huh? Me fucking you just like the slut you are?” Changmin groaned as he thrust deep inside Jaejoong. Skin slapping skin resonated within the four walls of Changmin’s office. He lowered his hand that was covering Jaejoong’s mouth to grasp his neck instead. He then lifted Jaejoong’s torso so that his back was relying on Changmin’s chest. “Tell me how much you want this...”

 

“Oooohh God.. yes yes yes so fucking good Changmin. More. Fuck me more. ” Jaejoong said hoarsely, trying hard to be as quiet as possible so they won’t be heard outside as Changmin continued his rough fucking. Changmin’s words and his hands around his neck were making him dizzy with want and lust. Changmin continued to fuck him, thrust after thrust, and Jaejoong was left to speak an incoherent stream of babble, consisting of 'please, fuck. God. Sooo good' while Changmin let out a growl so animalistic that Jaejoong felt a shiver run up his spine.

 

They’ve waited for this, dreamt of this and here they were, fucking each other like animals and wanting more. With one particular hard thrust, Changmin changed his angle and the priest rubbed against Jaejoong’s prostate. Beneath him, Jaejoong let loose. Forgetting where they were and letting out all the noises he’d been holding back. They bubbled up slowly... more like choked out... as Changmin slammed against his prostate again and again, roughly and without stopping. Deep long moans and gasped breaths of pleasure came tumbling out of Jaejoong’s sinful plump lips. The tightness of Jaejoong’s walls wrapped around Changmin’s cock, hot and slick, making it hard for Changmin to continue with his pace.

 

“You’re so beautiful Jaejoong. Always have been so beautiful. And you’re mine. All mine from now on, got it?!” Changmin grunted as he watched, eyes full of lust and affection, as Jaejoong came undone while he writhed beneath him. He slowly lowered Jaejoong down onto the desk, (he was still semi standing, his back pressed onto Changmin’s chest) one hand clasped Jaejoong’s hips tightly and the other went around and grasped Jaejoong’s erection. He pumped it tightly, hard and fast in tune with how hard and fast he was fucking Jaejoong from behind.

 

“Yes. Fuck. Changmin, like that... just like that. Fuck that cock into my sweet hole. I’m yours, Changmin. Do what you want with me. Please please please. Make me cum!” Jaejoong was a blabbering mess. Changmin continued slamming into Jaejoong to make him cry out; he loved how desperate Jaejoong sounded. And with one hard thrust and one strong stroke from Changmin, Jaejoong came in Changmin’s hand. His cum acted as additional lube as Changmin continued to jerk him off as he rode out his powerful orgasm.

 

With Jaejoong’s release, inevitably his walls clenched around Changmin, and the pressure gave Changmin a jolt of pleasure, signaling his oncoming orgasm. He abruptly pulled out of Jaejoong, making the other wince in both surprise and mild pain (due to his soreness). Changmin then, grabbed him by the arm and pulled him down, his muscles were still wobbly so he ended up kneeling in front of Changmin, in line with his cock.

 

“N-now m-my child. Open up your mouth and receive your forgiveness,” Changmin grunted as he jerked himself off to completion. Jaejoong obeyed what the priest said, he kneeled submissively in front of the priest and opened his mouth, waiting for Changmin’s cum. Seconds later, ribbons of cum erupted from Changmin’s cock, some of them landed on Jaejoong’s mouth, while some coated Jaejoong’s pretty face. This seemed to agree well with Changmin as he looked down on Jaejoong as the other swallowed his cum and gathered the remaining cum on his fingers and finished that too, moaning at the thick salty taste.

 

“That’s my boy.” Changmin said appreciatively to Jaejoong as he hauled him up to his feet.

 

“Am I forgiven now father?” Jaejoong asked with a smirk on his face. Changmin answered him with a deep kiss on the lips.

 

* * *

 

SUNDAY:

 

“I still can’t believe this. I can’t believe Father Changmin will leave just like that.” Junsu, one of the parishioners said as shook his head in disbelief. He was walking in the garden if the church with one of the priest, Father Yunho. The announcement of Father Shim Changmin’s resignation from the church shocked everyone. He was known to be a pious man and a true servant of God to his colleagues. All felt the lost, but they all wished him well to his new endeavors.

 

“I know, but I trust that Father Changmin has good reasons behind his intentions.” Father Yunho answered him.

 

“It’s just sad, Father Changmin seemed nice, and now my friend Jaejoong is gone too. He just up and left. It just seems as if my friends are going someplace else and I’m still stuck here.” Said Junsu with a sad voice. His eyes were casted down on the ground, full of hurt and sense of abandonment. Jaejoong was his best friend, the one whom he could tell everything to and about anything without the fear of being judged. He had also come to think of Father Changmin as a friend and now he has left too. He felt quite alone.

 

He felt strong hands grasp his shoulders and looked up to find Father Yunho looking down at him. A soft smile adorned his face, he looked so beautiful... just like those angels that he read about from the bible. If his heart skipped two beats while looking at the priest, it wasn’t his fault.

 

“Don’t be sad Junsu~yah, I’m sure Jaejoong will comeback, he’s your friend right? And besides, I’m still here. I won’t leave you.” The priest said softly and as much as Junsu tried to fight the blush he was trying o keep at bay, he failed. Instead, he gave the father a cute smile of his own and nodded his agreement.

 

"Hm! I believe you,” and if Father Yunho’s heart skipped a bit, he won’t tell anyone.

 

Not just yet anyway.

  
FIN

 

=========

**Author's Note:**

> hello lovely people. was this too much? i want to apologize if there are people out there who's offended with this. it's not like i wanted to offend you, but in my defense, i gave you guys a warning. hehe.. 
> 
> i bid goodbye for now.
> 
> thanks for reading! ^_______________^


End file.
